rêve?
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: suspendu ! Voici le second chapitre de reve ! trèèèès différent du premier. Cette fois cette une question d'amitié entre Duo et...
1. chap 1

Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit baka 

Shinny : on te la ressortit combien de fois ? *sifflote*

Chtite : grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr è_é

Kei : 3 fois ^^

Chtite : T_T

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com

Genre : pasque ça a un genre cette fic Oo

Shinny : peu déjà mettre heuuu….*panne sèche*

Kei : pis tu peux mettre ça aussi … *l'est passez ou le carburant ?*

Chtite : p'tête que… *a pu choco*

Kei : j'y saiiiiiiiiiiis ^^

Shinny et Chtite : koi koi koi ? diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !!!

Kei : 6x2 ^^

Chtite : a ouais tiens Oo

Shinny : trop facile -_-

Kei : jalouse p

Shinny : même aps vrai d'abords *boude* pis moi aussi j'ai trouver quelque chose d'abords !

Chtite : koi ? Oo

Shinny : vu des ozzies ^^

Chtite : pas bête

Muse : je pense que vous avez compris elles y sont toutes les deux dessus

Disclamer : ni les beau g-boys ni Zechs et Treize ne sont à moi T_T par contre je revendique la propriété de la chtite bestiole è_é quiconque y touche *sort la chibi faux* (B

Coin de la béta : Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : VIVE ZOUZOUILLE !!!!!!!!!! Hein ??? Quoi ??? Vous voulez mon avis sur la fic, pas mes éternelles conneries ? Mais… Je… Pis d'abord c'est pas des conneries. Pask'on voit Zouzouille dans cette fic. Et toc. Alors voilà. Et pis d'abord, c'est le coin de la béta, or la béta c'est moi, donc c'est mon coin, et comme c'est mon coin, j'y met ce que je veux ! Na !!! Je disais donc : VIVE ZOUZOUILLE !!!!!!!!!!!!

Rêves ?

Zechs se réveilla en sursaut. Une sueur froide maculait son corps et collait son pyjama contre sa peau humide. Il avait les yeux encore écarquillés par la terreur de son cauchemar. Il essayait désespérément de reprendre son souffle.  

Quand il eut retrouvé une partie de ses esprits, il tenta de comprendre pourquoi son rêve lui avait fait si peur. Il n'y avait pourtant rien d'effrayant… Il y faisait juste très sombre… Non, ça n'était pas ça. C'était comme si toutes les couleurs avaient disparu. Une image en noir et blanc. Mais ça ne pouvait être la raison de sa peur. 

Dans ce décor, il y avait un jeune homme. Ou du moins, d'après le peu qu'il avait pu en voir, il pensait que c'était un jeune homme. Quand il était dans son rêve, il n'avait eu aucune hésitation sur ce fait. De cet adolescent, il n'avait pu voir qu'un toute petite partit du visage. L'endroit le plus haut de sa joue ainsi que celui du menton et tout un côté du nez.  

Il ne voyait pas en quoi cette vision avait pu le terroriser à ce point. 

Décidant d'oublier son cauchemar, il partit se doucher et se changer avant d'attraper un rhume ou autre chose. Ce rêve le troublait malgré tout, mais il préférait ne pas y penser. Il se rendormit en espérant ne pas refaire le même cauchemar. Il devait être en forme, l'interrogatoire des pilotes aurait lieu le lendemain.

§§§ 15 jours plus tard §§§

Zechs se réveilla en sursaut. De nouveau il avait fait ce cauchemar. Toutes les nuits depuis sa première apparition, il venait le hanter et il se réveillait en sueur au milieu de la nuit. Parfois il avait même les larmes aux yeux sans aucune raison. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas eu une nuit complète et cela se voyait aux cernes et au visage blafard qu'il arborait. 

Son cauchemar ne changeait presque pas de nuit en nuit, si ce n'est que le jeune homme se voyait de plus en plus, comme si la lumière augmentait. Maintenant il voyait l'une des joues du garçon, qui s'étendait sous les yeux jusqu'au menton en bloquant contre l'arête du nez. Il pouvait aussi voir un morceau de l'autre joue. Mais ses yeux et son front étaient toujours cachés par l'ombre d'une frange. Il pouvait désormais dire de ce visage qu'il avait les pommettes rondes et probablement le reste du visage aussi enfantin. 

Le corps était lui aussi éclairé sur une moitié, et Zechs savait désormais que cette adolescent avait des membres fins et légèrement musclés, ainsi qu'un ventre plat et un torse bien sculpté. 

La moindre des choses que Zechs pouvait dire, c'était que le jeune homme de son rêve devait faire partie des plus beaux hommes existants.

Sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, il se leva, se changea et partit faire une ronde de la base. Pris dans ses pensées, il fut réveillé par une agitation peu commune. La majorité des soldats de la base se dirigeaient en courant vers la partie nord. Le lieutenant les suivit, espérant ainsi échapper à son cauchemar. 

Il eut la surpris de voir son colonel là où tous les soldats se retrouvaient. Treize se retourna, et fut lui aussi étonné de voir Zechs.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais réveillé.

- Si cela peut te rassurer, j'aurais préféré dormir.

Treize le regarda avec inquiétude. Il était au courant des cauchemars de son lieutenant, c'était la raison pour laquelle il l'avait désengagé de certaines lourdes obligations qui l'auraient fatigué davantage. 

Le blond préférant ne pas parler de son problème, s'intéressa à ce qui se passait pour tant d'agitation.

- Treize, que se passe-t-il pour nécessiter la mobilisation de presque tous les soldats de la base, au risque de sérieux dégâts s'il y avait une attaque ?

- Nous venons de capturer les pilotes de gundam. Je vois mal qui à part eux nous attaqueraient. Nous commençons l'interrogatoire ce soir pour ne pas leur laisser le temps de se reposer et de se remettre ou encore de s'enfuit comme la dernière fois. Suis-moi si tu veux.

-Ça occupera et qui sait… Peut-être apprendrons-nous quelque chose cette fois. 

Treize entra dans une salle suivit de Zechs et de cinq soldats. À l'intérieur se trouvait le pilote 01, assis sur sa chaise, les mains attachées dans le dos. Il suivait le générale Treize de ses yeux de glace. Une table devant lui portait de quoi écrire, un pichet d'eau, ainsi qu'un verre. Treize s'installa sur la chaise en face du pilote, et Zechs resta debout à ses cotés tandis que les soldats encadraient le pilote. Malgré tout ce déploiement de force fait pour l'impressionner, 01 restait impassible à regarder froidement le colonel.

§§§

- Si tu me dis que tu n'es pas fatigué je ne te croirais pas.

- Difficile de ne pas l'être.

L'interrogatoire du premier pilote avait été une vraie épreuve de force pour le colonel et son lieutenant. Ils n'avaient absolument rien pu tiré du soldat parfait qui avait obstinément gardé la bouche fermée. Treize et Zechs espéraient que le prochain pilote serait un peu plus loquace. 

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit laissant entré le pilote 02. Ce dernier, parfaitement à l'opposer de 01, souriait et ces yeux chaleureux brillaient curieusement tandis qu'il parlait sans s'arrêter.

Treize ne pouvait que savourer se changement d'attitude qui le remettait de son interrogatoire précédent. Zechs se contenta de regarder le pilote 02 étrangement.

§§§

- Finalement il était encore plus fatigant que 01.

- …

-Tu vois un rapport entre un QG de résistant et les positions au lit toi ?

- …

- Au moins, c'était instructif mais pas ce que j'attendais.

- …

- Zechs ? T'es toujours avec moi ?

- Mh ? Oh pardon !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien rien. Je vais te laisser. Bon courage avec les autres pilotes.

- Essaye de dormir.

- Mh.

Zechs partit, toujours dans ses pensées. Quelque chose chez le pilote 02 l'avait retourné. Il entra dans sa chambre, et après un coup d'œil au réveil qui indiquait 5h43, il s'enfonça dans ses couvertures.

§§§

Noir

Blanc

Aucune autre couleur

Le jeune homme

Il n'est éclairé que d'une moitié

Il est beau

Il est triste

Un flash

La lumière l'éclaire en entier

Ses yeux sont toujours cachés

Il est habillé de blanc

Il est triste

Il est seul

Une nouvelle couleur

Une tache rouge qui s'agrandit

Sur son cœur

Le liquide coule

Celui qui regarde a peur

Quelques gouttes s'échappent du maillot

Elles tombent

Le sol se ride comme s'il était liquide

Une mer d'encre

De ténèbre

La tache grandit

La tristesse aussi

La peur

§§§

Zechs se réveilla les larmes aux yeux. Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, ces dernières coulaient librement sur ses joues. La fin de son cauchemar s'était finit en flash rapide et saccadé.  Il se retenait de sangloter maintenant. Le lieutenant se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il s'enfuit en vitesse sous sa douche. Il fit couler de l'eau glacée sur lui. Les vêtements qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'enlever se retrouvaient maintenant éparpillés dans la salle de douche. Zechs régla ensuite l'eau pour qu'elle soit la plus chaude possible, et se laissa aller contre le mur en soupirant. 

Il se sentait déjà un peu mieux, maintenant que son esprit n'était plus encombré par son cauchemar. Zechs tenta de trouver une explication à tout ça mais la seule qu'il avait, était les pilotes. 

Après tout, son rêve avait commencé après la capture précédente et c'est après en avoir vue vu deux, que celui-ci avait augmenté en intensité. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissant, il trouvait une ressemblance entre l'un des pilotes et le jeune homme de son rêve. 

Décidant d'en avoir le cœur net, il alla vers les cellules où étaient gardés les adolescents. Devant ces dernières, il observa un instant les occupants de deux de celle-ci.

Finalement, des deux pilotes, il demanda à un soldat d'en sortir un et de l'amener dans la salle d'interrogatoire. 

Une fois seul à seul avec le pilote, il se contenta de l'observer. 

Le lieutenant écoutait la voix du jeune homme qui parlait sans discontinuer. Il savait qu'elle était chaude et joyeuse malgré la situation de son propriétaire. Mais la voix qu'il entendait était désespérée et triste. Remplit de peur et de solitude. C'était pareil pour les yeux. Il les savait brillants et joyeux, mais les voyait remplis de larmes et rouges par celles déjà versées. 

Le pire était cette tache rouge qu'il voyait grandir.

N'en pouvant plus, il partit en laissant le soin aux soldats de ramener le pilote dans sa cellule. 

Le reste de la journée se passa difficilement. Il voyait l'heure avancer trop vite vers le soir. Ses devoirs ne cessaient de s'entasser. Quand fatalement vint l'heure d'aller se coucher.

§§§

Noir

Blanc

Le jeune homme

Tristesse

Solitude

Peur

Un flash

La lumière l'éclaire

Il ne porte rien au-dessus de la ceinture.

Une tache rouge se répand sur son cœur

Le liquide carmin coule sur son torse

Goutte qui trace sinistrement la courbe de ses muscles

Il a mal

Il a peur

Il se sent seul

Il est triste

Son cœur saigne

Il relève la tête

Des larmes rouges d'être longtemps restées enfermer

Il est triste

Il a peur

Il est seul

Et son cœur saigne

§§§

Encore une fois, Zechs se réveilla en sursaut, en pleures et terrifié. Ses cauchemars empiraient de nuit en nuit. Et il s'affaiblissait par manque de sommeil. Mais il avait vu quelque chose d'important se soir là : ses yeux. Maintenant, il savait.

Il se leva, s'habilla en vitesse, pris un copieux repas dans l'espoir qu'il lui redonne un semblant de force, et se dirigea vers la cellule. Seulement, alors qu'il s'attendait à voir une un pilote enfermé seul mais souriant malgré sa situation, il le vit recroquevillé dans un coin, ses vêtements en lambeau le recouvrant à peine. Pris d'un pressentiment, il retourna à la cellule précédente pour voir 01 dans le même état. Il courut en espérant arriver à temps sur les traces des fautifs. Il les trouva dans la cellule cinq à s'occuper du dernier pilote. Il vit qu'ils ne faisaient que le frapper, et même s'ils allaient être mis aux arrêts voir plus, ça n'était rien face à ce qui se serait passé, s'ils les avaient violés. Il appela Treize en urgence ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autres soldats pour maîtriser ceux-là. 

Après les avoir arrêtés, le général leur fit un cours sur la convention de Genève, avant de les envoyer purement et simplement eux-mêmes dans une cellule. Treize se tourna ensuite vers Zechs pour le remercier de l'avoir prévenu, mais ce dernier était déjà partit.

Le lieutenant se trouvait dans la cellule de 02 et après avoir donner des ordres aux garde, il débranchait maintenant les caméras de surveillance. L'adolescent le regarda faire étonné, mais toujours allongé. 

Puis Zechs s'agenouilla devant le jeune homme et le regarda droit dans les yeux sans passer par le masque de clown. 

- Tu peux pleurer.

Le pilote 02 le regarda plus surpris que jamais et aurait bien éclaté de rire s'il n'avait pas eu l'impression que le lieutenant savait de quoi il parlait.

- Boy's don't cry.

Zechs pouvait entendre dans la voix rauque du pilote, qu'il ne suffisait que d'un petit coup de pouce pour que l'adolescent se lâche. Il voyait aussi dans ses yeux qu'il ne comprenait ni son comportement ni le sien.

- Lâche-toi. Je serais le seul à le savoir.

Il n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir les bras avant qu'un enfant sanglotant ne tombe dans ses bras. Il ressentait la tristesse et la solitude ainsi que la peur décuplées. Il serra l'adolescent contre lui pour le rassurer alors que ce dernier se lâchait complètement. Zechs ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il avait cesser de réfléchir quand il avait vu les yeux en rêve.

Il sentit 02 se détendre sous lui et plus aucune larme ne vint tremper son T-shirt. Pourtant l'adolescent se serrait toujours contre lui et lui-même n'avait aucune envie de le lâcher.

- Pourquoi ?

La voix était étouffée par les sanglots.

- Un rêve.

- Sur moi ?

Zechs hocha la tête alors que le pilote le regardait incrédule.

- Ça devait être triste.

- Ça l'était.

- Et maintenant ?

Zechs réfléchis à la question. Il savait que le pilote n'abandonnerait pas sa cause et que lui non plus. S'ils avaient été des gens normaux, ils auraient attendu la fin de la guerre pour se connaître mais… Ils faisaient partie intégrante de cette guerre. Ils pouvaient mourir à tout moment.

- J'irais en parler à Treize.

- Mais… S'il décide de…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Il est compréhensif. J'ai confiance en lui.

- …

- J'ai une question. Pourquoi t'es-tu laissé aller si facilement ? J'aimerais croire que c'est moi seul qui ai réussis ce miracle mais…

- Tu… Tu as dit que tu m'avais vu en rêve… Moi aussi.

- Quel genre de rêve ?

- Je…Tu… T'étais dans le lumière… Tu faisais fuir les ombres… Tu me tendais la main…

La voix de Duo s'éteignait petit à petit comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il disait. Zechs le serra un peu plus contre lui pour lui montrer qu'il était là et que s'il pouvait faire fuir les ombres, il le ferait.

- Je vais devoir y aller. Mais avant… Je peux savoir ton prénom ? Je ne l'utiliserai pas pour OZ ni ne le donnerais à Treize.

- Duo.

- Moi c'est Zechs. À très bientôt Duo.

Duo se serra contre le lieutenant une dernière fois avant que ce dernier ne parte. Zechs sortit après avoir rebranché les caméras. Il alla tout de suite voir Treize. 

Quand il le trouva, ce dernier était penché sur un tas de paperasse. Il accueilli l'arrivé de son lieutenant avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé.

- Zechs tu me sauves ! J'ai failli me faire dévorer par les demandes de permission.

- Heureux d'être ton sauveur.

- Alors, que faut-il que je fasse pour que ton problème s'arrête, car j'imagine que c'est de cela que tu veux me parler.

- C'est bien cela. Il suffit de trouver un moyen pour que je puisse voir l'un des pilotes librement hors des moments où il est dans une cellule, sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne soit tué.

- Je crois que je vais retourner affronter les permissions. C'est plus simple et moins dangereux.

- Treize ! J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide.

- Le mieux serait de trouver un pavillon de trêve pour qu'il puisse venir en toute tranquillité. Et lorsqu'il n'aura pas ce pavillon, il redeviendra un simple terroriste. Le plus difficile serait de faire accepter cela à nos soldats.

- Mais c'est possible ?

- Oui.

- Il va falloir que je te trouve quelqu'un pour payer ma dette.

- Tu n'en auras pas besoin. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai eu un plan aussi vite sous la main ?

- Lequel est-ce ?

- 04 et toi ?

- 02.

- On est deux idiots.

- Inconscients aussi.

- Suicidaires en pensant à Romfeller.

- Mais on assume.

- Je te trouve un signal d'ici à demain et tu te chargeras de le donner à 02 qui lui-même le diras à 04.

- Et s'ils ne s'évadent pas ?

- Ils s'évaderont, comme toujours. Ne fais pas cette tête, nous n'allons pas les aider. Ils y arrivent très bien tout seul.

- Je vois. Tu veux que je t'aide pour les permissions ?

- Je t'aime Zechs.

- On dit ça on dit ça…

§§§

Noir 

Blanc

Et d'autre couleur

Pâle presque translucide

Mais présente 

Elles semblent prêtes à disparaître

Le jeune homme est toujours là

Les larmes ne sont plus

Le cœur saigne toujours

Moins abondamment

Mais il saigne

La solitude est partie

Remplacée par une peur plus forte

Mais plus douce

Celle du non-retour

La tristesse est toujours présente

Elle n'a pas changé.

§§§

Pour une fois, Zechs se réveilla presque normalement. Le cauchemar, si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça, était toujours présent, mais adoucit, moins violent. Le songe semblait lui dire qu'il manquait à quelqu'un mais que cette personne avait confiance malgré sa peur.

Zechs pris une bonne douche pour finir de se réveiller. Après s'être habiller il pris une trousse de soin et alla vers les cellule des pilotes. Pour ne pas paraître suspect, il commença par soigner 01. Ce dernier parut réticent mais les poignets attachés, il ne pouvait que subir. Le lieutenant n'eut pas trop de blessure à soigner, effectivement le pilote avait en majorité des plaies qui se résorberaient avec le temps et les blessures sévères n'étaient pas nombreuses. Les autres, les plus anciennes, il ne pouvait rien faire pour elles. Si c'était la même chose pour les autres, les soldats fautifs pourraient bien avoir une remise de peine.

Le pilote 01 soigné, Zechs alla dans la cellule de 02. Duo n'avais pas bougé depuis la dernière fois. Il commença par débrancher la caméra puis s'approcha doucement du jeune homme pour ne pas l'effrayer, sans comprendre les motivations de son geste.

Quand l'adolescent releva la tête, Zechs pu y voir du soulagement, peut-être un peu de peur. Il s'accroupit en face de lui et posa la trousse de soin à côté. Il ouvrit ensuite les bras, indiquant à Duo qu'il pouvait s'y réfugier s'il en avait envie. Le jeune homme s'y blottit avec gratitude. 

Le lieutenant attendit quelques secondes avant de reculer. Duo lui lança un regard effrayé et hanté par l'incompréhension.

- Je dois soigner tes blessures.

L'adolescent lui fit un sourire timide, peu courant sur son visage, tandis qu'il devenait tendu dans son attitude. Zechs commença par l'un des bras couvert de bleus et de coupures. Duo se laissa faire, n'ayant aucune envie de décevoir le lieutenant. Ce fut quand ce dernier voulut enlever le haut, qu'il l'en empêcha en se recroquevillant dans un coin. Zechs s'approcha de lui pour savoir ce qui se passait, mais Duo se mit à trembler furieusement. Alors il avança une main pour caresser la joue de l'adolescent. Ce dernier y appuya sa tête pour plus de contact. Le blond enleva ensuite sa main et commença à soulever le tee-shirt du natté. Ce dernier se laisse faire en tremblant. Quand Zechs eut enlevé le haut, il put voir ce que n'avait pas montré son rêve. Des dizaines de cicatrices maculaient le torse pâle et imberbe du pilote. Plus ou moins profondes, certaines semblaient assez âgées pour qu'il les ait eues à quelques jours de sa naissance. Il n'en avait pas plus ni moins que le pilote 01 mais sur lui d'après Zechs, cela semblait une profanation.

Zechs suivit du doigt l'une de ces cicatrices. Elle coupait le cœur en deux, elle suivait ensuite le tracer du pectoral par le bas, pour s'arrêter à quelque centimètre en dessous. Sur le haut, elle allait jusqu'au clavicule avant de se stopper à quelque millimètre de la gorge. Zechs pouvait presque voir le sang s'en écouler comme dans son rêve. Le pire dans tout ça, était que la cicatrice, au lieu de déformer le torse du jeune homme, ne faisait que rajouter une part de mystère comme si elle n'était qu'un tatouage étrange. 

Duo frissonna en sentant le doigt du blond suivre la cicatrice. Zechs enleva sa main et commença à soigner les blessures qu'il pensait avoir été faites par les soldats.

Cela se passa en silence. Les secrets que cachaient ou pouvaient cacher ses marques rendaient le natté et le lieutenant muets. L'un par la tristesse des souvenirs l'autre par la peur de l'imagination.

Dès qu'il eut finit, Zechs prit le natté dans ses bras sous le coup d'une impulsion, ou plutôt, sous le coup d'un flash si rapide qu'il n'avait pu en discerner que quelques impressions.

Celle de la peur du rejet, des souvenirs qui pourraient revenir, et de la tristesse d'avoir ses cicatrices.  De plus, malgré que le flash fût si rapide, il avait pu voir le rouge sang en couleur dominante. C'était comme si son rêve avait pris forme quelques secondes pour lui montrer quelque chose.

Il sentit Duo se détendre progressivement.

- Je vais devoir y aller Duo. S'ils voient que je m'occupe plus de toi que des autres ils se douteront que quelque chose de non conforme au règlement de OZ se passe ici.

Le pilote hocha la tête, celle-ci toujours au creux de l'épaule de Zechs. Ce dernier lui donna une dernière étreinte avant de partir. Il rebrancha la caméra une fois que Duo fut de nouveau habillé et sortit de la cellule. Il ne fit qu'un tour rapide dans la cellule de 03 et se dépêcha d'aller à celle de 04. À l'intérieur de cette dernière, il vit un adolescent blond à l'air doux. Il comprit pourquoi Treize avait flashé sur un ange tel que lui. Il s'approcha et le soigna après avoir enlevé le son de la caméra et s'être placé de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse lire sur ses lèvres.

- Ne sois pas surpris. Le colonel m'a parlé.

Le pilote lui sourit tranquillement.

- Il a trouvé un moyen pour que vous puissiez venir sans vous faire tuer. Il faut encore un peu de temps pour tout mettre au point. Je ne vais pas pouvoir revenir tous vous voir. 02 te passeras le message.

- Merci ! Duo a de la chance !

La sonorité étrange de la phrase, était due à la façon de la dire. En effet, si quelqu'un lisait sur ses lèvres, il aurait pu y lire : « Je ne dirais jamais rien » et non une phrase pouvant apporter une preuve de trahison.  Zechs fut impressionné par ce pour de force si difficile à exercer. Il prit sa trousse de soin et sortit après avoir rebranché le son.

§§§

Treize leva un regard agacé, sur celui qui venait le déranger. Il eut la surprise de voir Zechs devant lui. Il tenta de contenir son impatience et d'attendre que ce fut son lieutenant qui parle, mais voyant que ce dernier n'allait pas commencer, il perdit toute retenue.

- Il va bien ? Il ne m'en veut pas ? Il n'y a pas eut de problème avec les gardes ? Il…

Zechs qui avait pris un air sérieux à son entrée, éclata de rire devant le colonel. Ce dernier se renfrogna ne comprenant pas la raison de cette hilarité.

- Si tu me laissais parler je pourrais peut-être te répondre. Il va bien, il n'y a pas eu d'accident mais…

- Mais ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? 

- Il sait déjà pour moi et 02.

- Tu lui as dit ?

- Il l'a deviné je ne sais comment.

- Ça n'est pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire.

-  Tes roses vont enfin servir ! Depuis le temps qu'elle attende que tu les livres.

- Zechs…

- Si tu veux je les lui apporte.

Le lieutenant sortit en vitesse et referma la porte à temps pour ne pas recevoir la vengeance du presse-papier.

§§§

Noir 

Blanc

Rouge

Bleu

Violet

Les couleurs sont là

Diffues mais présentes

Le visage est levé

Les yeux ne sont pas cachés

Pas de larmes qui coulent

Pas de gouttes carmines qui se déversent

Le sol ne se ride pas tel une flaque d'eau

Pourtant il y a toujours une tache rouge

Qui grandit

Moins vite

Mais là

La peur domine

Comme toujours

Elle côtoie l'espoir

Pour la première fois

Elle côtoie un autre sentiment

Etrange

Plus fort que l'amitié

Sentiment qui a fait naître la haine

Sentiment maudit et bénis

Il n'étincelle pas encore

Il reste timide

Il attend d'être sûr

§§§

Zechs se réveilla en se sentant étrangement bien. Quelque chose de chaud couvrait son cœur. Il s'habilla le cœur léger et le sourie aux lèvres. Il lui tardait de parler à Treize pour savoir ce qu'il avait trouvé. Les soldats qu'il croisa le regardèrent avec étonnement. Son sourire paraissait si étrange dans une base de OZ. Expression intruse dans un endroit de guerre.

Il frappa à la porte et sans attendre la réponse entra. Le colonel avait dû prévoir sa visite car il arborait un sourire narquois.

- Tu es si pressé de savoir ?

- Plutôt oui.

- Dis au pilote 02 qu'ils devront venir en portant un bandana blanc autour du coup.

- J'y vais de ce pas.

- N'oublie pas…

- … De faire passer le message je sais. 

- Officiellement tu vas voir 02 car il te semble qu'il est prêt à parler et c'est pour avoir ça sa confiance que tu débranchais les caméras.

- Bien mon colonel.

- Zechs !

- Oui Colonel ?

Zechs partit à nouveau en courant pour cette fois évitée la menace du bloc-notes.

§§§

Il attendit quelque seconde  devant la cellule, hésitant au dernier moment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi devant le jeune homme, et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, ce dernier ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi lui aussi. Depuis ces rêves, il ne réfléchissait presque plus aux conséquences de ses actions et cela l'embrouillait. Pourquoi se mettait-il à donner des rendez-vous à un ennemi ? Depuis quand faisait-t-il aussi vite confiance à quelqu'un ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de consoler 02 car malgré son apparence enfantine il était clair qu'il avait connu des situations plus dures ! Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais alors qu'il allait partir, quelque chose lui fit pousser la porte. Toutes ses questions s'évaporèrent.

Duo était toujours dans la même position, recroquevillé dans un coin. Zechs débrancha les caméras et s'approcha lentement, mais le pilote sembla avoir ressentit sa présence et releva la tête. Le lieutenant s'agenouilla devant le jeune homme et commença par regarder comment allaient ses blessures. Duo se laissa faire, ne voyant apparemment aucune raison de résister.

Après avoir revu chacune des blessures, il prit le jeune homme contre lui. Ce dernier eut un soubresaut de résistance, qui se calma rapidement.

- Tu veux que l'on continue à se voir en dehors d'une cellule ?

Il sentit la tête contre son épaule faire signe que oui, après un moment d'hésitation.

- Alors revient ici quand tu en auras envie avec un bandana blanc autour du cou. Personne ne t'attaquera avec ça. Nous te faisons confiance pour ne pas abuser de ce privilège.

Il sentit à nouveau la tête faire oui.

- Fais passer ce message à 04.

Zechs serra une dernière fois le pilote dans ces bras. 

- Tu sais, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu connaisses mon visage.

Le lieutenant se recula et enleva lentement son masque. Duo le regarda surpris. Il avança une main vers la joue du blond et sembla étonné que cette dernière ne passe pas aux travers.

- J'ai l'air aussi inaccessible que ça dans tes rêves ?

Il vit le pilote sourire.

- Un ange n'est-il pas considéré comme inaccessible pas de simples mortels ?

- Un ange ? Tu me surestimes.

- Je ne crois pas. Qu'est-ce qu'un ange ? Quelqu'un qui apporte la lumière et fait fuir les ombres. Si on suit cette définition tu es mon ange.

-  Intéressant. Moi j'en ai une autre définition. Un être à la beauté exceptionnelle et au cœur pur. Et c'est toi qui deviens l'ange.

- J'ai tout sauf un cœur pur, cela ne convient pas.

- C'est à moi de décider si tu as le cœur d'un enfant ou celui d'un meurtrier. Pour l'instant je te trouve les deux. Ange de la mort ?

- C'est encore ce qui se rapproche le plus de moi.

- Tu te sous-estimes. Je vais y aller. Reviens me voir une fois sorti.

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

Ils eurent une dernière étreinte avant que Zechs ne rallume les caméras et s'en aille. Dès qu'il fut sorti les questions revinrent au galop et d'autres s'y étaient ajoutées. Il secoua la tête espérant les faire partir mais rien à faire. La façon dont il agissait était tellement différente de ses habitudes… Il partit vers le bureau du colonel. 

Quand il entra dans le bureau, il le trouva étonnamment pensif.

- Tu ne comprends pas non plus ?

- Absolument pas. 

- Dire qu'on était raisonnables avant.

- C'est troublant malgré tout.

- Depuis l'arrivée des rêves et ma rencontre avec 02 je dirais que j'ai perdu l'esprit.

- On dirait que les rêves ont eu un étrange effet sur nos actes.

- Toi aussi tu en as fait n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mais apparemment moins violents que toi.

- Saura-t-on un jour ce qui nous a pris ?

- Je ne pense pas et questionner les pilotes 02 et 04 là-dessus n'amènera rien de nouveau j'imagine.

- Sûrement. On peut parier qu'ils sont aussi perdus que nous.

- Enfin, il nous faut assumer nos actes.

- Oui.

- Je ne sais pas toi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il faut remercier la personne ou chose responsable de cela.

- Probablement. Sans la guerre, il est possible que nous aurions déjà été ensemble 02 et moi ainsi que 04 et toi. Elle n'aura fait qu'avancer ou permise aux choses de se produire. 

- S'il y avait un moyen de la remercier je le ferais. Mais il faudrait que nous puissions voir la responsable.

- Mh.

- On fait un tour histoire de se changer les idées ?

- C'est une bonne idée. [1]

Les deux officiers quittèrent le bureau le laissant vide. 

Vide ?

Peut-être pas tant que ça. 

Une créature apparut lentement sur le bureau, tel un fantôme qui deviendrait tangible. Pas plus haute que le pot à crayon sur lequel elle était appuyée, elle souriait d'un air espiègle. De longs cheveux vert feuille cascadaient dans son dos. La créature, était habillée d'étranges vêtements venus d'une autre époque, une tunique verte ainsi que des bottes marron qui lui montaient jusqu'au-dessus des genoux. Son cou était caché par les bords d'une cape noire lui descendant jusqu'aux pieds et retenue en haut par un fil d'or et d'argent mêlé. L'intérieur de ladite cape était d'un vert foncé et d'une matière étrange qui semblait renfermé des milliers de petites étoiles brillante, même en pleine lumière. 

La créature se détacha du pot à crayon et s'assit sur le bord du bureau se situant juste devant la porte.

- Me remercier ? C'est gentil d'y penser. Rester ensemble suffira. Devrais-je arrêter l'influence qu'ont exercée les rêves sur eux ? Je ne suis pas sur sûr. Si j'arrête cette influence, ils risquent d'être trop logiques pour se rendre compte de certaines choses. J'ai l'impression que ce serait risquer à ce stade. On va attendre encore un peu. Après tout on a tout notre temps. Et l'histoire est encore loin d'être finie. Manquerait-il une personne ?

La créature éclata d'un petit rire au son aussi clair que celui d'un ruisseau, et disparut lentement, alors que l'alarme de la base se mettait en marche. Les pilotes de gundams s'échappent.

À suivre

[1] Kymoon : *se pointe dans le bureau de Treize* Bonjour !

Treize : Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Qui vous a autorisé à entrer ?

Zechs : Et qui êtes-vous d'abord ?

Kymoon : *immense sourire* Ben… Vous vouliez savoir qui était résponsable de tout ça… Et en fait, il s'agit de moi. ^^

Chtite : *arrive en courrant, visiblement essoufflée* Kymoon !!!! Tu vas me le payer !!!! C'est moi qui ais écrit ça !!!! Tu n'y est strictement pour rien, alors…

Kymoon : Mais si, j'y suis pour quelque chose, puisque c'est moi qui bétalecte.

Chtite : *regard très noir* Utiliser la magie pour me retarder et venir piquer ma place ne fait pas partie de ton boulot de béta.

Zechs : *à Treize* T'y comprends quelque-chose, toi ?

Treize : Non. 

Kymoon : Bon, d'accord. *se tourne vers les deux bishies qui savent pas trop quoi penser de tout ça* C'est elle la responsable. *désigne Chtite*

Chtite : V^^V

Treize : Même si j'ai de la peine à y croire, vu ce qui se passe ces derniers temps, je ne vais pas chercher de preuves. 

Zechs : J'approuve. Que ce soit des gamines qui s'amusent avec nous expliquerait bien des choses…

Kymoon : Donc on a droit à tout ce qu'on veut ?

Chtite : Kymoooooooooon…

Kymoon : On peut bien partager non ? *chibi-eyes*

Chtite : … *pas convaincue* On verra.

Kymoon : Bon, comme, je le disais, on peut avoir tout ce qu'on veut ?

Zechs : Et bien… *peu convaincu par la tentative faites par les deux filles d'aborder un air innocent*

Treize : Dans la mesure du possible…

Kymoon : Ben… C'est simple. On a une jolie maison en bord de mer avec tokyoïte le confor, mais elle un peu beaucoup trop grande pour nous deux toutes seules…

Chtite : On a ça nous ?

Kymoon : pas encore, mais je vais transformer un château de cartes.

Chtite : Ah.

Kymoon ; Donc, comme je le disais, on se sent un peu seules dans cette belle baraque et on aurait besoin de compagnie.

Chtite : Exactement.

Kymoon : Vous êtes d'accord j'espère ?

Chtite : Bien sûr, on ne va pas être méchantes au point de vous faire abandonner vos chéris, ils sont les bienvenus.

Zechs : C'est que…

Treize : Ce n'est pas l'envie de prendre des vacances qui nous manque, mais…

Zechs : Nous avons des responsabilités et…

Kymoon : et vous avez pas le choix.

Treize et Zechs : Nani ?!?!?!?!?

Kymoon : Ben oui, vous aller venir tous les deux et les pilotes aussi. Vous serez les premiers éléments de notre harem… *yeux qui brillent d'une lueur trèèèèèèèèèès perverse*

Chtite : Oui… D'ailleur, si vous n'accèptez pas, il y aura des morts… *grand sourire*

Treize : Mais…

Zechs : Nous…

Les proprios légaux des deux ozzis : DE QUEL DROIT FAITES-VOUS DU CHANTAGE À NOS PERSOS ??????? VOUS ALLEZ VOIR !!!!

Chtite et Kymoon : *partent en courrant pour éviter le procès*

Treize : Et on fait quoi, nous ?

Zechs : Ben… On reprend là où on en était avant qu'elles arrivent.

Treize : Bonne idée.

Chtite : Heeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuu Oo

Shinny : Ouais bah… Heureusement que c'est pas fini Oo

Keimei : L'est mignonne la chtite bestiole ^^

Kymoon : Ouais, l'est kawai.

???: J'suis pas une bestiole è_é

Chtite : Qu'est-ce tu fous la toi Oo

Shinny : Incrustation discrétos ?

???: Viiiiiiiiii ^^ 

Kymoon : Ey !!! C'est ma spécialité ça. Quoi que… Je suis pas très discrète…

Keimei : Kawai la bestiole ne ? ^^ C tout de moi ça ^^

Chtite : On n'avait pas deviner -_-

Shinny : Peut savoir c qui qui manque ? Onegaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii

???: Je vais te le dire a l'oreille ^^

Keimei : Moi je sais qui c'estheuuuuu ^^

Chtite : Moi too et vais me faire massacré ^^0

Kymoon : Et moi je sais pas, tralala !!! De toute façon, je le saurais bien assez tôt pour préparer les sorts de protection autour de Chtite. :p

???: Pikoooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?

Chtite : C'est pas maintenant qu'il faut jouer les innocente toi  -_-

??? : *sifflote*

Shinny : Elle a déjà compris le système ici ^^

Kymoon : Effectivement…

Chtite : T_T Review please ?


	2. chap 2

Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit chtite ou baka

Mail :  ChtiteElfie@aol.com     

Genre : 2+5 amitié, allusion au 6x2, 13x4 et 3xR donc yaoi. 

Kymoon : Et hétéro aussi… À moins que Rél soit en réalité un travelo…

Chtite: j'y pensais plus a Rel ^^0

Muse : Shinny pour ce chap la, Kei pionce -_-

Disclamer : perso pas a moi T_T et chanson non plus qui est de Corneille et s'appelle « Ensemble ».

Coin de la béta : J'aime bien ce chapitre. ^^ L'amitié c'est bien aussi. Bon, faut pas croire que j'ai quelque chose contre les lemon, hein. ^^ Sinon, j'ai pas grand-chose à dire. Bonne lecture. ^^

Note : qu'il y a __blabla__ ça veut dire que c'est Duo qui parle mais que se ce sont les paroles de la chanson qui sont utilisées ^^ attention ! toute la musique n'est pas « dite » par Dudulle ^^

Rêve ?

Seconde partie :

Duo était avec Wufei dans leur nouvelle planque. Exceptionnellement, la mission qu'ils devaient accomplir ne nécessitait que leurs deux présences. Voilà pourquoi ils étaient seuls tous les deux dans leur planque provisoire. Seulement, les mads semblant vouloir dépenser le moins possible, avaient décidé de leur donner la plus petite planque qu'ils aient pu trouver, cette dernière ne comportant qu'une seule chambre avec un lit pour deux. Au départ cela avait suscité un flot d'injures plutôt impressionnant, qui s'était arrêté par manque de souffle. Suivit d'une course-poursuite due selon Wufei, à un regard déplacé de Duo envers lui. Course qui se poursuivait encore. Duo avait déjà renversé la moitié des meubles et Wufei l'autre moitié. L'Américain se dirigeait maintenant vers la chambre, avec une idée en tête. Dès qu'il eut passé la porte, il se colla contre le mur à côté, et se prépara à faire un croche-pied à Wufei. Ce dernier, furieux, se précipita tête baissée dans la chambre, et se retrouva le nez collé à la moquette ne comprenant ni pourquoi ni comment il en était arrivé à cette position. 

Un visage apparut soudain dans son champ de vision. Un visage souriant ce qui fit remonter sa colère. Alors qu'il allait se lever pour faire des carpaccios de Duo, la voix du futur carpaccio se fit entendre.

- Tu sais, on va devoir cohabiter pendant plusieurs jours, et je ne pense pas qu'on soit en forme pour la mission si on doit se courser tous les jours pendant des heures. 

- Je te signale que… Commença le Chinois en râlant.

- On fait un pacte ?

- Que…

- Je te ne taquine pas et tu ne tentes pas de me tuer. Ça marche ?

- J'ai du mal à croire que tu le respecteras.

- Promis Wufei.

- Tu m'aides à me relever ?

Nouveau sourire de Duo et Wufei vit une main se tendre devant lui. Il la prit et se retrouva sur ses pieds en deux temps trois mouvements. Il se mit à regarder étrangement Duo, s'étonnant de ne pas être de nouveau à terre. Ce dernier semblait déçu et triste de cette méfiance. 

- On a fait un pacte, je te rappelle. De plus j'ai promis et je ne me suis jamais parjuré.

- Donc je ne te cours plus après.

- Vip !

- Reste un problème.

- Le lit ? On est deux grands garçons ! 

- Moi oui, toi j'hésite.

- Mais heeuuu !

- Enfin, on n'a pas trop le choix.

- Et qui sait, on deviendra peut-être de vrais amis !

- Peut-être, mais je n'espérerais pas trop si j'étais toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Wufei sortit de la chambre sans un mot de plus, laissant Duo paralysé sur le seuil. Le ton qu'avait utilisé Wufei avait été si… Si… Inqualifiable. Tristesse ou menace ? Mélancolie ou intimidation ? Nostalgie ou dissuasion ? Il n'arrivait pas à le savoir. Mais malgré tout, une certitude s'était faite dans son cœur. Wufei deviendrait son ami ! Il ferait tout pour que ça arrive ! Mais pour l'instant, il avait faim. [Cassage d'ambiance powa ^^]

§§§

La nuit tomba très vite pour les deux pilotes. Et lorsque vint l'heure de se coucher l'un des deux était plus nerveux que l'autre et ça n'était pas celui auquel on pouvait penser. Effectivement, Duo avait décidé qu'avant de dormir, il essaierait d'en savoir un peu plus sur son coéquipier. Voilà ce qui le rendait nerveux.

Wufei semblait ne pas s'être rendu compte de cette soudaine nervosité et se coucha tranquillement après avoir fait une dernière prière à ses ancêtres. Duo le suivit mais beaucoup moins sereinement. Il attendit que la lumière soit éteinte pour s'y mettre. 

- Wufei ?

- Dors.

- Non je… Je voudrais en savoir un peu plus.

- Sur quoi ?

- Sur toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça. Parce qu'on est coéquipier… Peut-être aussi parce que… Je veux devenir ton ami.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas trop espérer.

- J'y peux rien c'est plus fort que moi.

- Grumph… 

Duo décida de se lancer réellement. Wufei ne dirait rien s'il tournait autour du pot comme il le faisait.

_- __Dis-moi donc c'est quoi ton histoire  
Que je te lise la mienne  
Je veux pas savoir  
Qui tu pries mais plus pourquoi  
Est-ce pour ma paix ou pour la tienne_

Wufei se tourna vers Duo malgré l'obscurité. Ce dernier ralluma la lumière pour voir son partenaire. Il continua sa tirade.

_- __Et si tu veux on peut même aller plus loin  
S'avouer nos petits caprices  
C'est peut-être les mêmes  
Je vois un sourire au coin  
Tu vois t'as l'air moins triste_

- Duo arrête.

- Mais…

- Je ne te dirais rien.

- Mais…

- Tu n'as pas à savoir, c'est tout.

- Mais pourtant…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Non c'est non.

Mais Duo, loin d'abandonner, continua.

_- On te l'a déjà dit  
Mais si tu veux mon avis  
Aujourd'hui on dit beaucoup plus qu'on ne vit  
Et tu le sais_

- Duo, si tu ne te tais pas, je considérerais notre pacte comme nul et non avenu !

L'Américain se tut, laissant Wufei éteindre la lumière. Il avait espéré que cela se passe un peu mieux. Il soupira et décida de reprendre la discussion à la prochaine nuit, avant de s'endormir pour un sommeil peuplé de rêves étranges.

§§§

Durant toute la journée qui suivit, Duo observa son coéquipier. Il le regarda s'entraîner, bichonner son gundam allant même jusqu'à l'observer faire la cuisine. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait.

_Toi et moi on peut faire ensemble  
Toi et moi c'est fou ce qu'on se ressemble_

Duo trouvait effectivement beaucoup de ressemblance entre lui et le Chinois, bien que celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Tout d'abord, il semblait qu'un éclat étrange arrivait dans ses yeux quand il se croyait seul. Éclat qui disparaissait, dès qu'il repérait la présence de Duo. Ce dernier connaissait bien ce regard. Il l'expérimentait lui aussi chaque jour quand il était seul.

_Toi et moi on peut faire ensemble  
Toi et moi c'est fou ce qu'on se ressemble_

Il y avait d'autres détails de ce genre, indiquant à Duo la raison de ce refus de s'attacher à quiconque. Wufei semblait trop souvent regarder le ciel, comme cherchant une approbation, se perdre dans ses pensées quand il n'avait rien à faire, pensées tristes à en juger par son regard. Duo savait reconnaître bien d'autres détails trop petits pour être expliqués, qui lui permettaient de comprendre l'attitude de son partenaire.

§§§

La nuit et l'heure d'aller dormir arrivèrent à nouveau extrêmement vite. Duo était beaucoup moins nerveux maintenant qu'il avait compris. Néanmoins il avait décidé de faire comme s'il ne savait rien. Il avait peur d'effrayer celui qui deviendrait son ami, du moins l'espérait-il. Donc de nouveau, dès que la lumière fut éteinte, il se mit à parler.

- Wufei, j'aimerais terminer la conversation d'hier. 

- Il n'y a pas eut de conversation. Juste un monologue de toi et quelque réponse évasive de ma part.

- N'empêche.

- Je te préviens que…

Duo ne le laissa pas continuer.

_- J'ignore bien des choses sur toi  
Ca ne me tuera pas d'apprendre_

- C'est pas dit.

- Wufei, je te jure que…

- Ne jure pas sur ce que tu ne sais pas. Je croyais que tu ne mentais jamais.

- Et c'est le cas ! Fit Duo avec humeur.

- Si tu le dis.

- Wufei…Tu sais que c'est pas vrai  
Tout ce qu'on dit de moi  
Parle-moi tu vas comprendre

- Pas vrai hein ?

- Ça dépend de ce que tu as entendu.

- Tu es un voleur.

- Ai été. 

- Tu t'es prostitué.

- Jamais de la vie. Qui a dit ça, histoire que je l'égorge ?

- Personne. Je voulais juste savoir.

- Je croyais que tu étais quelqu'un d'honorable Chang Wufei ! Fit Duo blessé par la question.

- Je m'excuse.

- Je ne suis pas encore sûr de les accepter.

- Mh.

Duo décida de replonger, il n'allait pas, à cause d'une phrase perdue, gâcher un boulot déjà commencé.

_- Et si tu veux confie-moi tes convictions  
Je partagerais mes peines  
En fin de soirée on chantera la même chanson  
Avec la conscience plus saine_

- La soirée est déjà passée Duo. 

- La nuit ça existe. 

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir mes convictions ?

- Pour te connaître… Devenir… Ton ami.

- Tu t'entêtes.

- Je sais. Alors ?

- Je sais que tous autant que nous sommes nous mourrons. Que quoi que nous fassions la paix est peu probable.

- Mais… Pourquoi es-tu pilote alors ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

- Peut-être. Tu m'as dit certaines de tes convictions, et bien qu'elles soient tristes, c'est à moi de remplir ma part du marché. De mes peines, il y en a une qui est plus forte que les autres, c'est la mort de plusieurs personnes qui m'ont été cher. Elles ont construit le Duo Maxwell que tu as à tes côtés, et lui ont donnée un nom.

- Mort ?

Duo sourit intérieurement même si des larmes se confondaient avec cette joie. Il était content d'avoir fait réagir Wufei mais les douleurs du passé étaient toujours présentes.

- Oui mort. Elles sont mortes de différentes façons, mais au final, ça revient au même. 

- C'est dur. 

- Oui, mais comme tu l'as dit, on n'y peut rien.

- Tu sais je… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé entendre de telles choses de ta part.

- Je m'en doute. Après tout je fais tout pour que personne ne se doute de telles choses !

- Pourquoi ?

- Réfléchis. Si je n'étais pas la à jouer les joyeux lurons vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre, comment penses-tu que vous seriez tous ? 

- Reposés ?

- Déprimés. À moins que Quatre n'aie endossé le rôle.

- Peut-être.

- Sûr. Maintenant tu veux bien essayer ?

- De quoi ?

- De devenir mon ami.

- C'est-à-dire que…

Duo en rajouta une couche pour aider Wufei dans sa décision.

_- On te l'a déjà dit  
Mais si tu veux mon avis  
Aujourd'hui on dit beaucoup plus qu'on ne vit_

- Je veux bien essayer.

- YATTAAAAAAAAA.

Wufei, pris d'une soudaine crise de retour en enfance, pris son coussin et frappa Duo avec pour le faire taire. Ce dernier riposta aussitôt. Il s'en suivit une bataille de polochons, qui restera célèbre dans l'histoire des draps de cette maison.

_Toi et moi on peut faire ensemble  
Toi et moi c'est fou ce qu'on se ressemble  
Toi et moi on peut faire ensemble  
Toi et moi c'est fou ce qu'on se ressemble_

Après deux heures de bataille assidue, les deux pilotes s'écroulèrent, épuisés, sur le lit. Duo relança le premier la conversation.

_- Maintenant qu'on sait d'où on vient  
Je veux savoir où on va  
Et si c'est avec toi  
Ca ne peut faire que du bien  
Juste faire le petit pas  
Peut-être le monde suivra  
Mais avant ce sera_

- Tu es bien optimiste Duo.

- C'est grâce à ça que maintenant tu es mon ami !

- Oui. Mais je me demande si ça durera.

- Toi tu es pessimiste. Il suffit d'y croire !

- On se calme là. On est juste ami.

- Je n'imaginais rien d'autre.

- C'est sûr qu'avec Heero…

- Tu te trompes. Je suis avec Zechs. Et recrache cette oreille tu veux. Je ne vois pas ce que ça à de si incroyable.

_Toi et moi on peut faire ensemble  
Toi et moi c'est fou ce qu'on se ressemble  
Toi et moi on peut faire ensemble  
Toi et moi c'est fou ce qu'on se ressemble_

- Bah lui c'est quelqu'un de mature.

- Mais je le suis monsieur.

- Ça reste à prouver. Il est du coté côté ennemi.

- En amour, il n'y a pas d'ennemis.

- Et je le croyais avec Treize.

- Tu vas sûrement hurler, mais Treize serais plutôt intéressé par Qua-chou.

- Le pauvre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah Trowa et Quatre, ils sont ensemble non ?

- Tout faux. Tro est avec Réléna.

- Ok. Et Heero juste pour savoir.

- Lui bah… Je suis pas sûr mais je pense que c'est toi. Je vois rien d'autre.

- Je vais me faire moine.

_Toi et moi on peut faire ensemble  
Toi et moi c'est fou ce qu'on se ressemble  
Toi et moi on peut faire ensemble  
Toi et moi c'est fou ce qu'on se ressemble_

_Toi et moi on peut faire ensemble  
Toi et moi c'est fou ce qu'on se ressemble  
Toi et moi on peut faire ensemble  
Toi et moi c'est fou ce qu'on se ressemble_

- Ça le décevra. Et puis je suis sûr que tu n'es pas si contre que ça.

- DUO ! 

- Vi ?

- Pff ! On peut dormir ?

- Vi !! Dit…

- Quoi encore.

- Je peux te considérer comme mon grand frère ?

- C'est nouveau ça.

- Toplait !

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Un petit frère peu demander des câlins à son grand frère ! Fit Duo joyeux comme jamais.

- Comme si t'avais besoins de demander. T'as pas vu Zechs depuis quand ?

- Pas mal de temps.

- Comment vous vous voyez ? Je veux dire, vous êtes ennemis et ça ne doit pas être facile.

- Quand Quat' et moi on a des missions à deux, c'est pas pour rien !

- J'ai compris. Si une fois tu as besoin d'aide pour aller le voir…

- T'es génial Wu !

- Dors maintenant !

- Vi cap'taine !

Duo se bouina contre Wufei et s'endormit comme une masse. Le Chinois ne tarda pas non plus à sombrer dans le sommeil, la bataille de polochon l'ayant épuisé. Au pied du lit, un être étrange apparut. Elle était visible, car les étoiles du revers de sa cape, éclairaient son corps mince comme autant de petites lucioles.

- Ceux-le ça n'a pas été difficile. Les empêcher de réfléchir sur les pourquoi de leur décision si hâtive, et le tour est joué. L'amitié et l'amour sont aussi précieuses l'une que l'autre. De plus, je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour la suite.

L'éclairage venant du dessous rendait à son visage une expression effrayant qui combiner à son sourire plein de gentillesse faisait un effet étrange. Puis, la créature disparut comme elle était venue.

À suivre

Chtite : J'avais pas vu ça sous cette angle Oo

Shinny : Bah c t pas fait pour rêve ou départ ^^0

Chtite : Bah ouais mais ça colle j'y peu rien ^^0 Pis ça va m'aider pour la suite ^^

Kymoon : Ou comment trouver une excuse à une vrille.

Chtite: ;p

Shinny : La suite ? *intéressé*

Chtite : C'est Kei qui s'occupe de la suite -_-

Shinny : Pikooiiiii ! *agonisante*

Chtite : Pasque c de la guimauve

Shinny : Ah bon ^^ *va beaucoup mieux*

Kymoon : Heureusement que j'en ai qu'une…

??? : Heu

Chtite : Vi ?

??? : C'est quand que j'aurais un nom

Chtite : Bah heu ^^0

??? : Je vais pas en avoir c'est ça -_-

Chtite : Sisi ^^0 Enfin, je crois ^^0

Kymoon : Il est comestible, ce truc ? Si oui on peut l'appeler "Futur-résidu-digéré-par-une-quelconque-bestiole-affamée-passant-dans-le-coin". ^^

??? : T_T

Chtite : review please ? ^^0


End file.
